


When The Dawn Comes, Tonight Will Be A Memory Too

by awakencordy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Background or Implied Stony, Background or Implied Stucky, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Nature, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul-Searching, T'chucky - Freeform, Wakanda, WinterPanther - Freeform, a calm fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/pseuds/awakencordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He is awake, Your Highness. He is aware of his surroundings and has reacted positively to basic questions. He knows his name, he remembers the facility and he didn’t react when he learned that only a month has been passed.”</p><p>Watching through the glass, T’Challa nodded his thanks and moved to open the door.</p><p>“Would you like a bodyguard, Your Highness?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“He is awake, Your Highness.”

Turning his head to his assistant’s voice, T’Challa nodded and started to get up. Every scientist and worker must have known he was there because even though he arrived without an announcement, every question has been answered promptly since his arrival to his cryogenics and rehabilitation clinic. 

Everyone at Wakanda prided over their work ethic and honor, which kept T’Challa himself awake most of the nights. His people, his country.

And one alone, broken soldier. 

When Steve Rogers asked him for a safe haven, T’Challa thought about refusing. Giving help to a man who had done so many unspeakable things would not sit well with his father, if he were alive. 

But he wasn’t, and T’Challa was not his father, so he said yes.

‘ _Yes, you can have a safe place in Wakanda. No harm will come to you or to your friend as long as he follows the rules_.’ He cautioned. 

He didn’t think they would abide by his rules but then he was starting to get to know those two. They bent the rules of time and physics, T’challa would be a smaller problem for them. So he had to find his own ground to keep himself balanced. 

Soldier’s doctors reported directly to him, stating that even though his vitals were good and stabilized his brain waves were not. 

‘ _In pain_.’ They said. ‘ _He was not in the most suitable psychological condition to put into cryotube, but he insisted_.’ They reported. ‘He _wanted to be put into sleep_.’

Like a rabid animal. 

When he ordered them to wake Soldier up, they instantly complied: to end his misery, rather than following their king’s orders.

*

“He is aware of his surroundings and has reacted positively to basic questions. He knows his name, he remembers the facility and he didn’t react when he learned that only a month has been passed.”

Watching through the glass, T’Challa nodded his thanks and moved to open the door. 

“Would you like a bodyguard, Your Highness?”

Instead of answering, he walked into the room, letting the door shut behind him. 

“They said you wanted me awake.” Said the other man, who was watching the scenery from his ceiling to floor windows. “I guess it was too good to be true, anyway.” 

Confused, T’Challa asked. “Surely you don’t think that I wanted you woken up in order to use you?” It was unthinkable, to use a man like that. A toy soldier with his broken will. 

The other man’s stance didn’t change. He looked soft in his stillness but he was everything against in reality, T’Challa could see. He was wary, checking out his exits and calculating how to defeat him in order to escape. "I ordered them to wake you up because you were in pain.”

His statement making him turn, Soldier answered. “I’m always in pain, that shouldn’t have been a problem. _They_ kept me sleeping.”

“I’m not them.” Was the easy answer. He knew the rest wouldn’t be as such. “I’m not holding you here as a prisoner, nor canceling your plans to put yourself to sleep again. But I want all science departments to approve your well being for that. Then you can sleep for as long as you wish.”

“This is not a vacation sleep, don’t you get it? I want to be put under a _coma_ , I want to be _not able_ to hear when I’m spoken to, I don’t want to be kidnapped or get _stolen_ -“

“You want to be gone, I understand. You would end yourself if you knew it wouldn’t hurt Rogers, I understand that just as well.”

Soldier kept his blue eyes on him and clearly swallowing his pride, asked again. “Tell them to put me under. Please.” 

Sending gratitude to his father for teaching him how to stay strong when it was needed the most, he refused a man who asked for his instant, easy help and chose the longer path.

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Your doctors report that you refuse to have another prosthetic arm.” T’Challa said instead of a greeting. Soldier didn’t need any greetings at all: knowing his surroundings all the time, sensing someone was coming to him before they showed themselves. 

“You are prone to lose your balance if you keep refusing the offer.” 

When Rogers left him in his care, T’Challa promised to look after Soldier, both using another name for him. ‘ _Bucky’_ , his friend called him. _James Buchanan Barnes._

An old story. 

“The more unsteady, the better. I don’t want to be in perfect form.” Rogers’ Soldier answered. He was in his corner but he was not cornered. “When somebody pushes the right buttons, I want to be unprepared.”

“You are sure someone will get you in here. Or I, perhaps? Molding you into my scheme?”

Shrugging, Soldier returned his gaze to forest. “I’m just a pawn. Only the waiting in between plans are boring.”

Such a brave face, albeit fake. 

“Then you may help me in my daily exercise? I’d like to spar with you again, if you please.”

“Spar?” He snorted. “You called that stunt ‘ _sparring’_? I don’t wanna know what you guys are drinking here but that was not _sparring_ , Kitty. That was life and death and you know it.” 

Letting the degrading mark slide for once, T’Challa tried to move him again. He told Soldier’s doctor that he would try to coax him into moving his muscles. The man had an intense routine when he was awake, he needed to keep it to stay strong. 

T’Challa could play dirty just as the next politician.

“Doctors need you in top form, if you want to go to sleep when you are cleared. With this pace, you are not going to have permission at all, but by _your_ actions, not mine.”

Blue eyes narrowing, Soldier started to walk past him to the corridor with angry steps. 

T’Challa was sure he’d be sore come night. 

*

“You have been trained in both arms.”

“And you are stating the obvious. Or are you tired?”

Not rising to his bait, T’Challa answered with honesty. “I don’t want you to exhaust yourself. This is enough for today.” 

Rather than throwing his fighting stick to the side like T’Challa did, Soldier twisted it and pushed its end to T’Challa’s neck. “Tell me again how you’re _not_ calling my shots.”

Seeing the determination in Soldier’s blue eyes, T’Challa knew he should be afraid but he wasn’t. The man wanted to hurt _himself_ , not the others. “I’m not calling your shots, I’m just stating your medical facts along with my opinions.”

“And if I want to continue?”

“You may, by yourself. I’m not going to enable you, Soldier. You are capable of making your own decisions.”

Pushing the fighting stick into his neck a little bit more but not causing any real harm, he ordered T’Challa _not_ to call him that. “I’m not one of your soldiers, unless you sing the song. I’m sure Steve gave you the list.”

He did.

“He wants to protect you. That language is forbidden in the premises now, whatever the context may be.”

Releasing the fighting stick a little, he didn’t ask but he _asked_. “Yes, all the language is forbidden. We are on your side, even if you don’t believe me.”

“You tried to kill me. You nearly _did_. And now you’re my friend?”

“Not a friend, no. But definitely not an owner. You _are_ free and you may leave here, if you wish. But I can’t guarantee your well-being outside of this building, you should believe _that_ , even if you don’t believe in anything I say.”

Pressure gone, Soldier answered. “I believe that _you_ believe in what you’re saying. That makes you dangerous.”

“I am. But not to you, not anymore. Unless you harm what’s mine or break the law, I’m not your enemy.”

Smirking a little, Soldier finally twisted his fighting stick and threw it to the other side. 

“Call me Barnes. I’m on a vacation, after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This floor has been assigned to you, you may use other facilities to your liking.” T’challa stated. 

_‘He doesn’t leave his room, Your Highness.’_ Barnes’ doctors reported. ‘ _He only watches the forest.’_

“Why? The view is nice here.” Barnes replied. He looked more casual today than ever T’challa had seen him. A soft looking shirt and pants; homely but fake. 

“It is, I agree. But you may expand your horizons too, while you can.” 

Turning his gaze to him, Barnes wanted him to explain, so T’Challa gave him the answer he wasn’t expecting. “When you go back to sleep, you won’t be able to see our scenery again.”

Barnes made a small noise like leaving his breath out with a snort but didn’t make a comment. 

“Does Steve know I’m awake?”

“He doesn’t, no. Would you wish us to notify him?”

Shaking his head no, Barnes asked the reason. “He didn’t want me to do this and he’d like to know I was awake to change my mind. Why are you not telling him?”

“Because you didn’t ask for us to. I can have him here in 5 hours if you choose but other than your express request, I will not have him know that you’re awake.”

Winter blue, his eyes were. T’challa knew from Barnes’ file that the man was from Brooklyn but when he looked at him like that without even blinking, T’Challa thought of winters in Russia. He was as deadly as a storm and T’Challa refused to forget that. 

“Good move, Kitty. How are they holding up, do you know anything?”

T’Challa knew if people were pry to his conversations with him, they’d be shocked for their Majesty letting him call T'Challa by names. Barnes calling T’Challa _that_ made him bitter but T’Challa _knew_ he was doing that on purpose. He wanted for T’Challa to lose control and snap at him, to have a fight again but T’Challa would not give him the pleasure. 

Bitterness would go both ways. 

*

“Everyone thinks that you’re in a cryotube, sleeping for an indefinite amount of time.”

“And we’re going to keep it that way.”

“As you wish. These are the news archives from the last month, based on every Avenger. If you want a detailed archive about politics, I can order someone to compile a list for you based on your interests.”

When Barnes shook his head for that offer, T’Challa was relieved. The world didn’t change for the better when they learned that Barnes was innocent at Vienna. They dove deep into his history to find every assassination, every gray area and every chaos he started. 

To his sadness, there were many. 

Stark’s attorneys, not his personal ones though-T’challa presumed they were mainly whole Avengers’ attorneys, were working tooth and nail to prove that Barnes was innocent. No one denied he did those things but where the morality went, cases were still going in his absence. 

T’Challa’s attorneys weren’t so sure about how the verdicts would turn out. Everyone was waiting. ‘ _If there’s an American attorney who can win the cases in favor of Barnes, they must be under Stark’s payroll, Your Highness.’_ They assured him. 

T’Challa ordered them to study the cases, just in case. He knew they’d go international at some point anyhow. 

“Is Steve...” Barnes paused and T’Challa waited. “Is he alright?”

Taking a silent breath, T’Challa answered. “I believe so. If you’re asking whether we’re communicating, no we’re not. He knows I can find him if need be, so he’s free to be anywhere he likes.”

“Stark?”

The real question, he guessed. “He is missing.”

“Missing? How?”

“He is not making any interviews, he is not seen anywhere where his calendar stated. His workings are in order and his companies are working but in person, he is not seen after the events of Leipzig.”

Moving to stand up but remembering that he had nowhere to go, Barnes sat down again. “He is not dead, is he?”

“In this age, I believe that you can’t hide it for a month if Mr. Stark is dead.”

“But you _don’t_ know?”

“I _do_ know, actually. I’ve had a call from him this morning. I had visual too, if you’re curious.” He looked like he was. Why, T’Challa had no idea. “He looked tired but very much alive. Do you wish to pass him a message or want to call him yourself? I have his personal number.”

“No. No, thanks. I just wanted-“ Sighing, he gave up and maybe looked honest for the first time T’Challa had seen him. “I don’t _know_ what I wanted. I don’t wish him dead but-“

“If he was dead, you’d have one less threat on your back.”

Barnes looked surprised. 

“You seem to forget I’ve been there, when Stark understood that it’s been you who killed his parents.”

Smiling a little, Barnes looked at him. “Aren’t you going to say that it wasn’t me? That I was controlled and I was a victim? That Stark should have put himself together and got it like any sane person should do?”

“You were under control and you _are_ a victim. But at the same time it was _your_ finger who pulled the trigger. Or threw the punches. Or made them stop breathing. Even though the mind was someone else’s, the hand was yours and nothing can change that fact. It is unfortunate and I’m angry on your behalf as well but what happened has happened and we’re now living the consequences, all of us.”

Watching him intently, Barnes asked what would he do if Stark came here, guns blazing. “Let’s say he wants me, who’d notice if I was gone for good?”

“Except Steve? And I, in this scenario?”

Waving a hand, his only hand, Barnes murmured T’Challa would be okay. “Steve wouldn’t be fine with it and I guess _that’s_ why I’m still alive. Stark cares for him.”

Maybe even in a different way but it was not T’Challa’s place to talk about it. 

“Stark knows you’re here.”

Startled, Barnes’ hand twitched. “He knows and he didn’t come here, _guns blazing_. He even sent out a cryogenics team to help ours, Stark Tech is known for their expertise in cryogenics.”

“He sent help? Why?” _Surely he didn’t forgive me_ , his face told T’Challa. _He couldn’t. Why would he_? 

“He understands that you are a victim and under all of that armor, I believe that he is a good man. Of course I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t want to see your face again in many lifetimes but I _also_ believe that he wouldn’t let you suffer if he could help it. He bargained for you in in Sokovia Accords, if you didn’t know.”

It was obvious that he didn’t. 

“Rogers nearly accepted to sign the Accords, for your sake. His name is enough to calm people and Stark’s influence is enough to get you a free pass. He could set you free, and I believe he was indeed keen on helping you.”

“But not anymore.”

“Not with the same strength, I don’t think so. He’s letting his legal team to work in your favor though, that’s something. Both his legal and medical teams are assisting you, near and afar.”

“Messages to Steve.”

Nodding, T’Challa answered. “Maybe. But you may use what’s given to you. Stark’s power is not something to refuse so casually.”

“I’m not refusing him. I’m just not asking anything _of_ him. It’d be stupid to refuse his power, I’m brain washed, not stupid.”

Smiling a little, T’Challa said he knew that. “You have your own serum in your blood, after all.” 

“You couldn’t ask to practice in a _nice_ way, could you?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you think he misses me?”

Surprised, T’Challa raised his head to Barnes’ question. The man was watching the morning mist and looked lost in his thoughts. T’Challa thought maybe Barnes slipped out his question but when he went on with it, T’Challa warmed inside with his show of slight trust. 

“Not in an emotional way but in a physical way. Do you think he notices that his left is not there anymore? _Can’t_ be there anymore?”

T’Challa didn’t know what to say to his questions for he didn’t know their past personally, so he chose honesty.

“I know I would.” When Barnes looked at his way, he kept his gaze. “I know I will.” 

Barnes looked at his eyes for a little while after that and when the sun rose, he turned away. 

*

“Mr. Barnes is asking for permission to enter your floor, Your Highness.”

Surely T’Challa heard wrong. “Asking?” 

His assistant smiled a little. “He is working his way through floors as we are speaking, Your Highness. I’m sure he’s going to ask for permission when he reaches your floor. I’m merely asking beforehand to avoid mayhem.” 

As if to answer their conversation, someone gasped outside and T’Challa nodded his approval even though Barnes seemed like he didn’t need one. 

When the doors opened again, Barnes was looking a little ruffled but not breathy even though he climbed up 12 floors to reach him. 

“You are guarded nicely, Your Highness.” 

Raising his brows to not hear another ‘ _Kitty’_ , T’Challa answered with mirth. “I’m glad they have your approval Barnes. Any casualties?” 

Shrugging, Barnes replied with a ‘ _meh’_ , which could mean _anything_. T’Challa turned to his assistant but he was already ahead, moving to doors probably to check up on security. When the doors closed, Barnes took a step and said he wanted another arm. 

“Now? What happened?”

“Do I have to answer to get one?”

“Not necessarily, no. Unless you want to do harm with it.” He asked casually but he knew Barnes could cause harm with his pinky, if he chose. 

“I don’t. I probably will, but I don’t want to. Will you get me one?”

Smiling to his insistent attitude, T’Challa answered. 

“Yes.”

*

“He is making progress with his new arm, Your Majesty. Your suggestion to put vibranium into his arm shields have blended in perfectly.”

Watching Barnes practice with his security detail was always an enchanting performance. Hearing that he was accepting the new arm was better. 

“How is he doing, Doctor? Mentally?”

Barnes’ whole medical team was ready for his monthly report and when T’Challa muted the other room, another woman replied. 

“He is not sharing everything with us, Your Highness.”

“Which is expected.”

“Yes. But we are working around it. When we assured him that we didn’t want any information he wouldn’t want to share, we made progress with coding. He still doesn’t tell me anything but he sits with me and codes his memories. He tells me stuff he deems unimportant, we talk about this era and this building which he once called ‘ _safe’_. Maybe you’d like to know.”

Smiling a little, T’Challa thanked her, then asked if Barnes knew they were reporting to him.

“He actively gave permission 4 months ago, sir.”

Nodding, T’Challa asked if he was ready to sleep again but he was answered with silence. 

“What?”

Another doctor, an old man, one of Stark’s, was hesitant. 

“ _What is it?”_

“He’s been suitable for going under for the last 3 months, Your Highness. And he’s been refusing the offer each month.”

Shocked, T’Challa asked the reason. 

“He didn’t give _any_ reason. He’s been regularly asked though, I assure you.” Assured, T’Challa returned to glass wall. There was Barnes, always a storm, taking over his men and women. 

And refusing to go under. 

Swallowing something he didn’t know, T’Challa said he wanted to be left alone with him. 

They complied.


	5. Chapter 5

When T’Challa entered the practice room, Barnes’ face relaxed. “Of course it’s you. What is it Kitty, your claws are getting longer or what?”

The last time T’Challa saw him, they sat in his room and talked about wars. Regimes. Political advances and tactics. Barnes had a tactical mind like none other and T’Challa was mature enough that he could say he learned a lot from him.

The man in front of him though, he looked different, after all those months of not seeing him in person. Healthier. More stubborn. Insistent. 

“Your medical team says that you’ve been refusing to go to sleep for the last 3 months.”

With that, like a cheap trick, Barnes’ face closed and he started to pick up the fighting sticks from the floor. T’Challa asked again. “Why?”

“Do I have to have a reason?”

Watching him collecting the sticks, T’Challa answered. “For this instance, yes. _Yes_ , you have to have a reason.”

“Well, I don’t have any _._ I just didn’t _wanna_ , what are you going to do about it?”

Getting angry, T’Challa answered. “You refused it just to get a reaction from me? Why?”

Throwing sticks into the box, Barnes answered he didn’t know he’d be notified. 

“Lies. You gave permission to your team. You knew they’d report to me. Why are you refusing to go under, Barnes?”

“Why are you pushing me, Your Majesty? Or do _you_ want me to go to sleep?”

Like beaten with one of those sticks, he answered. “You know I don’t. Is that why?”

Laughing, Barnes mocked him. “Why do you make it about yourself? Maybe I just didn’t want to?”

“I’d be happy if that was the case, trust me. But in my gut I feel there is another reason. Please answer me, why are you refusing?”

“I like you, alright? I like this building, I like those people! Yours is the only team that didn’t stab me yet and I like the illusion-you are the only one I didn’t let down yet. And I want to remember how all of these feels, before I go under. Because- _no, let me talk_ , you asked for this and when I’m done I’m going to kick your crowned ass but _yes_ , I like it here. I like your madness, I like your honor and I’m milking it as much as I can.” Looking at him with those blue, blue, _blue_ eyes, he swallowed. “Because when I wake up, whenever that might be, people at the other side of the glass _will_ _be_ different.”

“Not us.”

Sighing, he nodded. “Not you. Sleeping is the easy part. Waking up is a nightmare, if it makes sense.” 

It did. 

“And now, I’m going to kick your ass because you made me talk about feelings and that’s just not cool, come here.” 

He did. 

*

“Enough, I don’t want to be carried in a strecher.”

Laughing, Barnes fell down next to him. “Your minions can’t hold up like you. What did your father give you to drink again?”

Smiling a little, T’Challa answered. “Water.”

Kneeled to all fours next to him, Barnes smiled. “Smartass.”

He was, but good royals couldn’t be smartasses to anyone. Barnes was an exception because T’Challa _liked_ bickering with that man who was looking at him with the same expression when T’Challa entered the room that day. 

“You missed me.”

 _‘Hah_ ’hing, Barnes started to get away from him but locking his now-vibranium arm in a tight grasp, T’Challa pressured. “You did. I’m sorry I was gone for so long, I had to attend to a lot of things.”

“Because you’re a damn _king_.”

He was. “I missed you too, you should know.” It was impossible for vibranium to give in under his fingers but T’Challa could have _sworn_ he felt Barnes relax a bit. 

“Am I still your dirty little secret, Your Highness?”

“You know you are. I can notify your friend though, anytime you want.” 

Shaking his head, Barnes refused again. “How is he? I know I’m getting limited coverage, something must have happened and they’re keeping me in the shadows.”

Sighing, T’Challa nodded and let Barnes’ arm go. “Some urgent matter with Thor, I presume. Avengers packed up and went to his aide.” 

Sitting on the floor, Barnes looked at him. “So they’ve made up now? Mommy and Daddy are together back again?”

“I honestly don’t know, Barnes. I guess I’ll have more when and if they return from where they’ve gone.” 

Biting his lip, Barnes murmured Rogers could need his help. “He could be dead, for all we know. _How_ can we know?”

Slowly getting up from the laying position he had, T’Challa said they couldn’t. “They are in another _realm_ , for all we know. You have to be patient, I’m sorry.”

Letting a big breath out, Barnes nodded. “You still call me Barnes.”

Sitting with crossed legs and feeling all the burning muscles, T’Challa nodded but Barnes seemed like he had something else to say. 

“It can be James. To you. If you want.”

He wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

“ _So_ , they’re okay.”

Looking at the tablet Barnes was holding, T’Challa nodded. “Yes, they’re back.”

“And stronger than ever? At least they’re not killing each other.” Barnes murmured. Thinking of him as James was something T’Challa allowed himself only for when he was alone. Somehow, even in his thoughts, it felt intimate. 

Intimate like how he looked at him that day, a few weeks ago. Tired but alive. Secretive but trusting. Stormy but with a spring behind it. 

James was frightening him. 

“You okay?”

Awakening from his thoughts, T’Challa nodded. “Tired.”

“World giving you problems? Want me to solve some of them?”

Startled, T’Challa looked up at him. Barnes seemed to get what he was offering too but when T’Challa had the bravery to speak, he raised his hand. “No.”

“Barnes-“

“I said no. _No._ I’m sorry, no.” He turned to leave and even though T’Challa was moving after him through the corridors, he was gone in an instant. 

Even T’Challa couldn’t hold onto a storm with his fingers however much he wanted to. 

*

“Sir, I’m sorry for interrupting.” 

Looking up from his screen, T’Challa asked what was wrong. His assistants knew what ‘ _do not disturb’_ meant, it had to be important. 

“Clinic, Your Highness. You’ve been called with an emergency code, I’m not priveledged to know but they said you’d know.”

They were right. 

Standing up, T’Challa got his phone and ordered her for his jet. “Cancel all meetings, I don’t know when I’m going to be back, make up a good but non speculative reason.”

“Of course Your Highness. Do I need to call anyone else?”

Taking a calming breath, he turned to his assistant and replied. “Find where Steve Rogers is.”

*

“Sir!”

“Sir, he is _dangerous!”_

T’Challa snarled at the guards and ordered them to open the doors. Again. “I’m not going to ask again, do you understand me?”

Gulping, the young boy turned to the keyboard and typed in some high security code, fingers trembling. _Good_ , T’Challa thought. “Who ordered the lockdown?”

He said he didn’t know. Better, T’Challa decided. He’d have someone else to take his frustration off. 

When the doors opened, T’Challa slipped inside against everyone’s cries. 

*

“I’m locked now, is that it? I thought I wasn’t a prisoner here.” Came the snarl the second he stepped inside his room through the corridor.

“You aren’t. I’m going to see people who’ve blocked your path, personally.” T’Challa promised. He could see that Barnes felt caged, rightfully. “What is the matter? You want to get out? Or something else, entirely?”

When he didn’t answer but went on watching him, T’Challa asked again. “What is it? Ask it of me and we’ll discuss it together.”

“Ask it of you. What is it that makes you that I’d ask _anything_ of you?”

T’Challa knew he was shooting to hit but he _also_ knew Winter Soldier never missed. With sharp pain felt, he nodded. “As you wish. Doors are open, there’s a jet waiting and you’re free to go anywhere as you please. No questions asked.”

The man slowly uncurling from his corner raised a brow. “Anywhere?”

Nodding, T’Challa answered. “Anywhere. If you leave though, you should know that you may not find the path back here.”

When Barnes didn’t say a thing, T’Challa swallowed the bitterness and turned his back on him, moving to leave. When Barnes didn’t stop him, T’Challa closed the door behind him and sighed.

He knew the calm couldn’t last forever, a storm would always follow.


	7. Chapter 7

When T’Challa heard a thud on his door, he started to get up, asking for his assistant’s name but the door opened to Barnes before he could make a sound. 

“You should stop kicking down doors if you want to see me, they’d _let_ _you_ if you go through proper requests.” T’Challa started. His people reported him that Barnes was going for the jet, he packed his few belongings and he _was_ going for the jet. 

When the other man stood in front of his desk, T’Challa asked without asking. “I’ve been told you were going for the jet.” 

“I was. I thought you were taking another one.” 

Biting his lip, an old habit from childhood which he could swear he’d let go of, T’Challa replied he didn’t take any jets. 

“I can see that. Why?”

“Why are _you_ still here? I thought you wanted to go.” To some place. Or to _someone_ , he didn’t say. 

“I changed my mind when some _king_ threatened me saying that it was a one way ticket.”

Feeling the burn, T’Challa tried to answer. “I didn’t know where you were going. Or what you were after. You must understand I can’t protect you-“

“All the time? Or unless I harm people? You know if someone sings the song, I can hurt you too, I don’t _think_ when I’m like that-and you _threatened_ me.”

Taking a calming breath, T’Challa tried again. “I’m sorry. I know who you are and I know about your situation, I just panicked.”

Barnes snorted. “You?”

“Yes. Sometimes even I can’t control my emotions and you keep pushing them.” T’Challa snapped against his control. He knew he gave away some angles with his admission but it was the truth and truth always found a way. 

“I don’t push you to anywhere. You come and go as you please, like I’m your conjugal visit-“ T’Challa looked at him in surprise and Barnes smirked. Seeing his eyes glint, T’Challa answered swiftly. 

“You are the one who’s in confinement, though. Doesn’t that make me the free spouse?”

Sending a look at his way, Barnes left the table and moved to windows. T’Challa’s ceilings were higher than his, surrounding all floor. “I just wanted some air.”

Sighing, T’Challa told him that he could ask for some fresh air to any of the staff. “They’d let you. We have a garden and a pool on the roof, you could have it to yourself.”

Touching the glass with his vibranium fingers, Barnes followed the shapes of trees, reminding T’Challa of caged animals he had seen in zoos. He couldn’t help with the offer. “Maybe we can take a stroll.” 

When the other man turned and looked at him, T’Challa raised a finger and continued. “You should promise me that you’ll behave, though. I’m going to have a lot of people to persuade, I need to be sure of the situation.”

A little smile touched and went from Barnes’ lips but he remained steady. “I’ll even let you have a walk, Kitty.” 

“That’s it, we’re not going.” 

*

“We are going.” T’Challa announced. “Teams have aligned their schedules, the forest has been cleaned from workers and cameras, we have a difficult time frame to maintain but we are able to go.” 

Standing up, Barnes left the book he was reading on his bed and started walking to him. “Now? I thought you’d choose night.”

“Daylight is better, they want to be able to find me if something comes up.”

“If I go ballistic and murder you, they mean.” He murmured but T’Challa answered negatively. 

“I can deal with you, it’s other parties they are scared of. I’m valuable to politic balance, even if _you_ don’t remember it.”

“I have a weak memory, you know? It comes and goes, I can’t control it.” Barnes smiled his way out of the room and he looked so content that T’Challa didn’t have the heart to call his ‘ _bullshit’_.


	8. Chapter 8

“This place is beautiful.” Barnes murmured as if he didn’t want to disturb the peace in the forest. Everywhere they turned to was green and more green. T’Challa was seeing his beloved forests through his eyes and he knew he was looking proud.

“I know, thank you. It’s been generation upon generation of work here, these forests are us, as much as we are them. We protect them and they protect us.”

Touching a tree’s solid bulk, Barnes thanked him with a soft voice, saying that he appreciated it. “It must be hell to kidnap me from one place to another, even if you’re a king.” 

“It wasn’t hell, but it wasn’t easy either. We can arrange your outings more swiftly if you alert the team beforehand.”

Nodding, Barnes said he’d do it. “I was having a moment there, teenage breakdown and everything. Sorry about that, they did the right thing with locking me up. I could have hurt them if they stood in my way.”

“But you didn’t. Hurt me, that is. You were pretty angry when I came in but here we are.” T’Challa offered. He knew he wanted to feel special for not being hurt by him but he also knew that it was just a convenient mercy. 

“I didn’t kill Steve.”

Surprised, T’Challa wondered if he needed confirmation but he gave one nonetheless. “No, you didn’t. He is very much alive, I assure you.”

Smiling a little, Barnes skipped over a fallen trunk and looked at him. “Back at Potomac, a few years ago. I was under the song but I didn’t kill him.”

Looking at him, _blue in green_ , T’Challa got on the trunk and then stepped down in front of him, surprised. “You didn’t?” 

“No. It only happened with him, though. Probably because he’s the only thing around me from _Before_.”

Nodding, T’Challa agreed. “That can be it. I hope you’ll never get tested on that again. For everyone’s sakes.” 

Starting to walk again, Barnes didn’t say a word for a while and T’Challa didn’t make him talk either. 

*

“Where is your home? You live in a palace, right?”

Laughing softly, T’Challa shook his head. “I don’t live there, unless there’s an official event which requires me to be there. The palace is too formal, too strict. I guess I should not say this out loud but I like my freedom.”

Barnes snorted. “Tell me about it.”

Looking at him while walking together, T’Challa wondered if one stroll would be enough for him. How would he go on with his life? Would he go to sleep again, eventually? Or would he want to live, rather than waiting for a different civilization to judge him. 

Would they free him? Or would they prison him deeper? 

What chance did he have in this era, though? Everyone was after his head, blaming him for everything they chose to blame. He was a joker in everyone’s agenda now, unprotected.

Unwanted. 

“You have that look again.”

Carefully stepping over a set of flowers, T’Challa asked what look he was referring to. 

“The look that you’re thinking something, very hard. Like you want to think your way out of the problem.” 

Smiling a little, T’Challa murmured he’d want that. “I’d like to solve that problem with acceptable results.”

Barnes sent him a look and T’Challa remembered the day when Barnes offered his help without thinking. 

“I never thanked you, that day.”

“For what? Offering my assassination expertise?”

“Of course.”

Barnes was laughing with tension but when T’Challa answered, he stopped. “I know it doesn’t come lightly.” T’Challa went on. “I don’t want to be someone who asks for your expertise but all the same, I am grateful. You should know it.”

He was still watching him. 

“I’m not saying I’ll call upon that, please tell me you understand. I’m trying to explain that I understand you could help me if you could. Like a friend, even?”

He didn’t want to ask that. He wasn’t hopeful and he didn’t want to ask but he was looking at him so through that he pushed him to explain, to be better, to be cleaner. 

“James, please. I don’t want to make a mistake here.” 

“The first time you call me James. And it’s to manipulate me. I’m not even surprised, I was waiting for it.” 

Confused, T’Challa tried to understand. “I thought you wanted me to call you by your name.”

“Yet you didn’t. But now-“ T’Challa moved forward, as if to stop him but James was faster. He slipped back and kept talking. “Now you thank me for my talents and say now I’m in your pocket-“

“James, no. No. Listen to me-“ but he was leaving. T’Challa knew if he let him slip through his fingers again, they’d be lost to each other.

Without any option, he started to walk faster. And when he started to run, so did T’Challa. 

*

Fighting with him always felt like a brutal dance which made T’Challa remember his father. He used to take him to villages and their seasonal festivities. T’Challa always remembered those festivities with fondness. 

The man who tried to kick him with raw force was more brutal than those dancers but it was the same, nonetheless. Meeting your opponent, realizing their strengths and weaknesses, trying to be better while not really harming the other. 

T’Challa wanted to hug him fiercely when he realized that even though James didn’t pull his punches, he still didn’t hurt him for real. Althought he knew where would hurt T’Challa the most, which nerves would leave him unmoving, which bones would break under his hands, James didn’t harm him. 

Which pushed T’Challa further. 

“Listen to me- _James_ -“ T’Challa finally caught a handful of hair and when he pulled, Barnes showed him his teeth, trying to kick him at the same time. “I said stop! Why don’t you just _listen_?”

“So you can keep on keeping me in your pocket? I want Steve here-“ which made him stop in his tracks and James used that stillness to get away from him. 

Watching the other man getting away from him, T’Challa asked him if he was serious. 

“Yes, I want him here. You promised me you’d get him here if I ask, did you lie?”

Feeling the chill in his bones, T’Challa pressed at his panic button and turning up the comm, he talked. “I’m fine, we’re returning base.”

“Very good Your Majesty. Any orders?”

Looking at the other man, T’Challa swallowed, then replied. 

“Get Rogers.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What?!”

T’Challa was expecting him. And just as he expected, Rogers ran from roof to his offices, asking for an explanation. “He’s awake? Why? Did something happen? Is he alright?”

Before T’Challa could explain, another voice joined them. “Of course he is, nothing can stop that man, you know it Rogers. T’Challa, always a pleasure.” 

“Stark. I wasn’t expecting you here.”

Smiling the fake smile all rich kids learn from the start, Stark looked at him. “Doing the unexpected, that’s me. How’s his-“ waving his hand, he asked. “- _whatever?”_

Sighing, T’Challa answered that Barnes was fine. “He wanted to see Rogers and I complied. His medical records are there.” Which made Stark sway that way.

“But why is he awake? Is he okay? Can we see him?”

“Of course you can. Your hand print has been approved in the system and his floor is the 8th floor. You may see him any time he wants.” 

He was gone in an instant. 

*

“So, what’s the problem?”

When T’Challa looked at his way, Stark was unbuttoning his jacket to lean back in the chair which he used like a throne. “He was awake for nearly a year, why call him now?”

“He wanted to see Rogers, you should ask him for his reasons.” 

Shuddering, Stark murmured a ‘ _no, thanks._ ’ “I’m still purple all over from the last meet and greet. Also I’m sure he wouldn’t want me to burst into their love parade either. So how’s it with you? Last I heard you’ve been neglecting the palace. All that gold. I can babysit there, if you want?”

He didn’t. 

“Are they...” T’Challa asked against himself. “Together?”

“Now or then?”

Raising his eyebrows, T’Challa asked both of times. He never said he wasn’t greedy. 

Humming a tune, Stark said he didn’t know. “ _For sure,_ I mind you. They’re too entwined and no one has solid proof.”

“Other than them, I presume. Did you try asking Rogers?”

Shaking his head no, Stark replied he didn’t want to know. “They _obviously_ have something, Steve was ready to face the world for him. He _bulldozed me_ when I tried to touch the man. The other is no different even though no one tried to harm Steve yet.”

T’Challa was sure one day it would come to that, too. Where would James be, he didn’t know. 

“You failed, huh?”

Raising his head, T’Challa told him he didn’t understand. 

“Your mission. It was obvious that you’ve made this a mission; redeem him. Rehabilitate him. I’m following his reports, he was doing nicely until today. What’d you do?”

“I haven’t done anything. My schedule is busier than attending him 24/7, Stark.”

Not saying anything to that, Stark turned to his phone, probably trying to hack the building and T’Challa sat in silence too, doing nothing. 

*

“We can go now. Tony, get up. Your Highness, thank you so much for everything you’ve done for Buck. Honestly, I can’t express it enough. He showed me; his team, his doctors, all those machines, centers-it must be so expensive-how can I repay you?”

When Rogers was finished, T’Challa understood all those fans. He was so earnest, so trusting and happy that T’Challa couldn’t show the bitterness he was feeling.

“It’s my honor, Captain. The cost is nothing.” Especially when it was shared by Stark but he guessed Rogers didn’t know that so he didn’t exploit. “We owe your friend this, as a generation that failed him. We all have to fix the present to have a better future.”

Clapping, Stark announced that he was an excellent politician and pulling Rogers back, he went on. “We should get going unless you’re staying? No? Good. T’Challa, see you around. Met Gala maybe? I heard they’ll go for nature theme this year- _alright_ we’re going.”

Rolling his eyes behind their backs, T’Challa went after them and asked about James. “Is he ready too?”

“For what?” Rogers asked. “He said he’d go for a swim later in the evening, that’s all I know. Tony, he’s going _swimming_ , isn’t that marvelous?”

T’Challa was both confused and terrified but it seemed Stark was ahead. “Calm down, Rogers, your baby already knows how to walk. T’Challa asked if Barnes was coming with _us_.” 

Rogers was confused but it was _Barnes_ who answered. “No.”

Upon his voice T’Challa saw how still Stark did get, so covering him with his bulk, T’Challa turned the other way. 

James was there, at the entrance to roof, watching them. 

“You’re not going?”

Rogers murmured a ‘ _he’s happy here’_ but James’ answer was more important to T’Challa. It wasn’t looking like he was getting any answers though, because James was raising his hands and slowly walking towards them. 

“ _James_ -“ T’Challa saw Rogers’ head turning to him but he couldn’t be bothered. He didn’t want any bloodbath in his building. “Be careful.”

He was though, T’Challa could see it. His eyes on Stark’s middle, rather than his eyes, James told him he’d like to have a word with him. 

Turning slightly back, T’Challa looked at Stark. He was white as ash and his fingers on Rogers’ shirt were tight. When T’Challa decided to refuse in his sake, Tony swallowed a huge breath and announced an ‘ _okay’_ which caused Rogers to react. 

“Are you sure, Tony?”

Still nervous, Stark nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we had our own talk, hadn’t we? We can talk some more, why not?”

Rogers didn’t look that sure but he didn’t argue. When Stark looked at T’Challa’s way though, a king was a king. 

“I’ll be there, just in case.”


	10. Chapter 10

“When I press this button, I won’t be able to hear a thing. No one records this room, Stark’s tech also approves that. I’m only going to interfere if violence ensues. We all agree?”

After both of them nodded, T’Challa put his headphones in, then took his phone but when he was about to press the button, James stopped him. “I don’t mind you hearing. If he’s alright with it too.”

Stark looked skeptical but when he shrugged, T’Challa turned to look at James again. He was looking at him with a small frown so T’Challa nodded and put his headphones into his pocket. 

He knew he had to manouver the conversation, otherwise it seemed like they’d be stuck there. “Very well, then. What was it you wanted to talk about, James?”

When James turned his gaze to Stark, T’Challa breathed a little easier. 

“I just wanted to give him a chance to hurl at me, freely.”

Raising his brows, Stark asked. “ _Hurl_ at you? Steve would kill me if I touched you again-“ shaking his head, James replied with “T’Challa won’t let him. Really, you can go at it.”

Laughing a little, Stark leaned back and watched James. “You _are_ mad, aren’t you? What is this, a death wish? I won’t kill you Barnes. And if you want that, _T’Challa_ has a problem on his hands, not me.” 

T’Challa wanted to crash Stark’s head to table for talking over him but he held on. It wasn’t his conversation and he had to be patient. 

“Aren’t you angry? You were angry-“ James tried again but to no avail, Stark refused. 

“I’m over it. Yeah, I still want to kick you but it’s the 1991 me, not today. You killed my mom, I loved that woman. But I understand.”

Surprised, James asked a ‘ _what_?’ and Stark nodded. “I do, really. We are Starks, even I have a lot of contracts on my head. If I didn’t have any death threats, I’d be concerned. From all of those contracts, you succeeded killing Dad, it’s different. If you couldn’t, another would.”

James looked stricken. 

“I still don’t like you. I mean, I like you, as a person, as Steve’s friend but that’s all you’ll ever gonna get from me. Probably for the next decade. I’m angry for what they did to you, I have a team which still follows those tracks and I’ll end everything in order for them to not do this again but what’s done is done. You are Steve’s best friend, if not more, and I have to have you in my life to have him. So _yeah_ , you are in my life. Still.”

“I’m trying to be gone. Out of his life, if you didn’t notice.”

Letting out a sigh, Stark let him know that it wouldn’t happen. “He won’t let you go. Ever. You have to accept it for the sake of everyone, really. He might hide you, he might make me buy an island to hide you in it too but no, he won’t let you go. You’re in his DNA, do you know what DNA is?”

“Stark.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway. You two can kiss along and do what it is people do when they get frozen and unfrozen in random intervals and I’ll be at New York. Anything else?”

James was watching the other man and when he didn’t say anything Stark started to get up but James stopped him with his words. 

“We are not together.”

When Stark sat down again, T’Challa was sure no one was breathing except James. 

“You’re not? Why?”

James answered with a frown. “We’re just not.”

“But you _were_ , weren’t you? There are bets depending on this, Barnes.”

Sending him a glare, James replied with a curt ‘ _yes’_. “We were more than that. And when he fell for Carter, we found our own balance. He was-“ he stopped, like lost in thought. “He was my other half. And now he has a new life.”

Stark started to answer but James stopped him.

“With you.”

His eyes bulging, Stark came closer to table and answered that _they were not together, thank you very much_ but James was not buying that. 

“We broke his heart that day. And he will _always_ forgive me, whether I’m myself or not. And for the times I weren’t myself or _won’t_ be myself, I can give you only this. You too have his heart.”

T’Challa didn’t move at all, watching the huge moment unravel. Stark looked just as well shocked and his eyes moved to the glass walls, slowly. 

Rogers was outside, pacing the corridor. He couldn’t see inside but he insisted on staying there, refusing to go outside. 

“I _will_ kill you if you break his heart.” 

Startled, Stark turned to James but he was unflinching. “No machine or prison can stop me, if I want to get out. And I _would_ want to get out, if you hurt him. What happened with your parents or my history is a different matter, if you hurt him-“ 

“Yes, _yes_ , I get it. Aren’t you going to ask why I forgave him?”

Shaking his head, James answered no. “You’d do the same for him. Preventing him from feeling hurt if it was in your power. He was selfish and he thought of me but he put _your_ interests in his heart. If you can’t do the same when it was your call, then maybe I _should_ kill you right now.”

“Do you always kill your problems?”

When James shrugged and told Stark that he was trained for that, T’Challa felt his heart soar. 

They would be okay. 

*

When they made it to the door and Rogers appeared in the doorway, his face asked it all. 

“They’re both alive and unharmed, which is the most we can ask for. Shall we?”

T’Challa knew Rogers wanted to ask a lot of questions but kindly pushing him to the corridor, they walked side by side, letting the other two to follow. 

“What now?” Rogers asked, with open curiosity and T’Challa answered with his own. 

“I don’t know. I presume you two are going back to New York, and James is going to stay here for an indefinite amount of time. I, on the other hand, have a country to run.”

Stark’s voice behind offered him a team for that but T’Challa rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you again for everything you’ve done for Bucky, we appreciate it so much. And I will find a way to repay you-“ Stark stopped him saying that Barnes would help T’Challa for that, which made _T’Challa_ go still but Stark was talking non stop. 

“He donated his body for science so T’Challa is getting his own too, go on, carry on, we have a jet lag to catch. Did you hug? Go and hug, let us grown ups talk.”

Rolling his eyes, Rogers went but at least his gratitudes were over so T’Challa could breathe again. 

“Seriously though, even Steve’s not that blind, you know? You should make your move before he understands what’s going on.”

Refusing to talk about it, T’Challa didn’t answer. 

“We’re not talking about it then? Fine by me, see you around, Your Highness.”

After T’Challa nodded, Stark asked while letting Rogers pass to helicopter’s area. “Do you want us to give you a call when we need another hand? Another claw?”

Upon his question, Rogers turned and said ‘ _yes’_. “Would you? You are a magnificent fighter and your stance would mean a lot.”

Amused, T’Challa asked them if they were honestly trying to recruit him but Stark was just as unabashed and he told him yes. “Having you in the team would empower us. Both financially and politically. Think about it and when you decide, let your people call my people. We’ll arrange the details.”

Even though Rogers was an emotional person, Stark knew how this era worked, that was a relief. “I’ll think about it.” 

Smiling, Stark nodded and throwing a glance towards James’ way, murmured. “Keep me posted.” 

After promising him that he would, Rogers shook his hand again, hugged his friend, and they were gone. 

After the helicopter turned towards the airport’s way, T’Challa turned to find James watching him and started to talk. “You were amazing in there, you know that, yes? I’m so proud of you, you should know that. I’m really glad all three of you now are moving forwards.”

“Am I?” James asked, suddenly. 

Not knowing what to say, T’Challa let his breath out. “I don’t want to say the wrong thing again. This was the second time you ran away from me.”

“I know. I can’t say it won’t happen again.”

“I think I can handle it if you promise to return once you are calmer. To not run away, without giving me an explanation. I hate abrupt endings, I hope you can respect that.”

Watching him intently, James murmured. “Your father.”

“And many others. I _am_ a patient man James, if you can give me your word.”

Smiling sadly, James answered that he couldn’t give a promise like that. “I don’t know if I can keep it.”

“As long as you are yourself, then. Since you believe you’ll be gone again. Can you do that?”

Sorrow, filled with a little humor, James replied. “Maybe. And once I’m gone, you should stop waiting on me. Can _you_ do that?”

Shaking his head no, the answer was clear. “No.”

James was about to frown but T’Challa was firm. “If they take you away from me, in any way they can, you should know that I’ll be after them. Even if you can’t remember me.”

He was about to protest, T’Challa could see. “You know Rogers would be after you, why is it hard for you to accept me too?”

“Because he is the only one who can still reach me, even when I’m not myself! You’d be just a stranger and I would kill you. So badly, without a glance-can’t you see? You’d be _nobody_ to me.”

“As opposed to what?” T’Challa asked against his judgement. “What do they have to ruin, other than an expensive science investment? If they ‘ _sing the song’_ , you will not lose someone you hold dear _, I_ _will_.”

“How can you say that? You know I’m staying here because of you!”

“And because of my _people_ , my _medical team_ and the _forests_ -“

“ _And you!_ Don’t you listen? I said I didn’t want to go unless I had a round way ticket.”

‘ _Don’t you listen’_ was the question T’Challa also asked. “The clinic-“ he started but James cut his way in.

“I don’t give a damn to clinic, T’Challa. Yes they’re awesome but they’re just doing their _jobs_ , you’re the one who is out of his way, walking this shitty road with me. Don’t be coy, it doesn’t suit you. You own everything you have, why are you holding yourself when it comes to me?”

Because he didn’t have him. He knew _no one_ could have him. 

“I can’t _own_ you, unless you give something to me, can’t you see? I will not be one of _them_ , rubbing you of your choices, making your decisions, however small they can be.”

Watching him, James replied. “You can’t own me, huh? Not don’t or won’t but can’t? Unless I give you something, that is?”

Realizing the mistake, T’Challa answered with the most blatant lie, telling that English was not his main language but when James looked at him with his icy blue glare, he stopped talking. 

“That’s the first lie you told me and I’m going to pretend that it didn’t happen. About your wishes though, I’m not some normal dude you can wait for some signals. I don’t have any signals in me, and I don’t have the capacity to throw some. I’m not even sure of my tomorrow, let alone my _future_ , so you better prepare yourself for a very long waiting, if I stay myself for that long.”

Smiling a little, T’Challa turned his body completely towards him and told him that he ought to promise first. “To come back to me, if and when you’re yourself.” 

Nodding, James reached his vibranium hand to his shirt, fingers curling a little. “Deal. I can’t promise whoever would be the first I could reach if I really lose myself and then find it though. You or Steve. I don’t know.”

T’Challa told him he could work with that. 

“For trivial matters though, yes, done, I promise I can try. Now your turn.”

Confused, T’Challa frowned. “About what? I promise to follow you if they take you away from me? That I do, on my honor.” 

Smiling, James told him that it was cute but no, that wasn’t it. “I gave you something. Now it’s your turn. Be the smart one, Your Highness. Not for the ever after, not even for tomorrow but for today. Ball is on your court-“ fingers curling more, James leaned in and T’Challa was ashamed to admit that it took so long for him to get it. 

“Oh.”

Laughing under his breath, James told him he was a slow kitty but he couldn’t go on because T’Challa pulled James against him and covered his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

When the doors closed behind them, James asked if they were finally alone. “How can you be a king if you can’t order people to leave you alone?”

Pulling James against himself again, T’Challa didn’t bother with the question and holding his face in both hands, he asked if he was sure. “We can wait. _I_ can wait, it doesn’t matter-“

“Dude, I haven’t been laid for so long and I’m sure Steve’s getting some in some plane right now. I have to catch up, it’s an honorary thing.” 

That decided, T’Challa crashed him to himself and turning him towards the bed, he started to walk him backwards. 

“Trust games, I like it. I don’t think I want more complicated shit though, is it okay?”

It was. 

*

“He is awake, Your Highness.”

Turning his head to his assistant’s voice, T’Challa nodded and started to get up. Every scientist and worker must have known he was there because even though he arrived without an announcement, every question has been answered promptly since his arrival to his cryogenics and rehabilitation clinic. 

Everyone at Wakanda prided over their work ethic and honor, which kept T’Challa himself awake most of the nights. His people, his country.

And one alone, broken soldier. 

“Today he succeeded refusing a trigger that’s been forced down on him. He is ecstatic, he’s been waiting for you to return from your conference.” 

Smiling, T’Challa answered his assistant that he’d take it from there and listen to James’ experience from himself, then opened the door to enter James’ floor, to be welcomed by enthusiastic arms. 

“Did you hear? I made it! Come here, they have the tapes, I broke it-“ T’Challa was not a man who could be moved that easily but that winter storm could always move him. 

“This is amazing news, did you alert Rogers?” 

Throwing him to couch and sitting down next to him, James reached for his tablet and said no, he didn’t. “Tomorrow, maybe. Here, starts at 12 minute mark.”

He could hear the recording but it was impossible to look at them. When James noticed that he wasn’t looking at the recording but watching _him_ , he frowned. “What?”

“You didn’t call him? I’ve been notified with a level 2 alert and you didn’t _call_ him?”

It was obvious that James was confused but T’Challa couldn’t contain it. “You called me first. _James_ ,-“ James swallowed and slowly put his tablet on the coffee table, then leaned back again. 

“I guess I did. I mean, I didn’t think-do you think he’ll get sad?”

“I won’t tell him if you prefer. This is my happiness, for me only. Say you’d do the same again.” He knew he was being greedy, he knew he was pushing James’ boundaries but he couldn’t help it. 

Biting his lip, James watched him for a while and then smiled a bit. “I guess we’ll see with the next word, what do you say?”

He said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Steve/Tony mirror of this story, which shares scenes with this one. If you like them, you may check that out as well. 
> 
> [I Remember The Time I Knew What Happiness Was](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6903601) : _Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark_
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, it means a lot, especially when it was a very hard decision for me to return to writing again. You made me not regret it. <3


End file.
